


Threads

by Chocolate_Fairy



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drug Use, Forced Crossdressing, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Petplay, Physical Abuse, Snuff, kuroha must be stopped, noncon turned dubcon, snakeporn?? im gonna try.., these tags omgg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fairy/pseuds/Chocolate_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of kuroshin oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't run

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kuroshin trash. Since I write these two alot I decided to just compile them here. Most of them are nsfw even when I'm not trying to write that I end up doing that.

"AHAHAHA!" Ene's and Momo's laughter echoes in Shintaro's small room.

"Get out already!" Shintaro aims for the cellphone in his sister's hand but misses as the idol closes his door still laughing.

_Damn that Ene why can't she just leave quietly?_

Shintaro sighs rubbing his forehead. Well for now he had a good 2 or 3 hours of silence before those two annoying hyenas come back.

 

Shintaro stretches his arms out debating on what to do. He could work on his music or go on some message boards discussing the latest episode of Mantama. Moments like these are precious and valuable he shouldn't waste it on something he'll regret. Proud of his decision Shintaro looks for the Mantama discussion and reads what people have written so far. A lot of people seem upset that this week's episode was a filler. Just as he was about to reply with his thoughts he heard a knock on his door.

 

_Don't tell me they forgot something._

"It's open." the shut-in says as he types his response. The door opens quietly and Shintaro can feel his room temperature drop. The stomping of boots accompanies the sound of his door closing softly.

As soon as he hits submit Shintaro turns his head left.

 

"Konoha...?" the shut-in's face crumpled in confusion. The intruder looks like an exact copy of his android friend. The only difference is he's practially a black recolor of him. He's hit by a sudden wave a nostalgia and he doesn't know why.

 

Non-Konoha eyes him up and down with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Konoha is that...you?" the shut-in asks once more feeling a tad bit scared.

Non-Konoha's lips curve into a smile. "Fifty pts." He starts making his way towards him.

"Fifty points? So I'm only half right?" Feeling danger approaching Shintaro rises from his chair and moves a few spaces back.

"As expected from the prodigy child. You catch on quick." Non-Konoha walks slower intimidating Shintaro. The closer he got the more Shintaro backpedaled. The shut-in stopped moving when his back hit the wall.

 

Non-Konoha placed his arms on both sides of Shintaro successfully trapping him in place.

"Hey Konoha this isn't funny. If this is a joke it's gone way too far." Shintaro stares into the stranger's face masking his inner fear. Non-Konoha stares down at him amusement plastered on his face.

"Konoha this Konoha that what are you a broken record?" the stranger taunts.

"…Well who else could you be?! Or what you're his evil twin?" the shut-in laughs at the second part of his statement.

 

"Evil twin huh? That has a nice ring to it." The black android muses for a second.

"Let's go with that. But you get sixty points total. Aren't geniuses supposed to get all hundreds?" He leans closer to Shintaro's face. Shintaro lightly blushes from how close they are.

"I guess shutting one's self from the world for 2 years does rot the brain." he whispers next to Shintaro's ear.

 

Non-Konoha laughs at Shintaro's surprised face. Upset Shintaro tries hitting the stranger but both his wrists got caught and pinned to the wall.

"Get out of my room!" Shintaro coldly yelled while struggling to break free from Non-Konoha's grip.

"Now now there's no need to be rude. Aren't I a guest? You should treat me with more respect." Non-Konoha looks at him clearly enjoying their position.

"As I recall guests are invited and last time I checked you weren't." the shut-in glares daggers at him as he still tries to wiggle his way out for freedom.

 

The black android smugly stares at Shintaro putting pressure on the teen's wrists. "

Yes. I suppose you do have a point."

"...!" Shintaro inhales sharply. Non-Konoha happily makes sure to squeeze even tighter.

"Gah! Damn you Kono-" the shut-in stops his sentence midway. Shintaro can't keep calling this person Konoha. It's not really him after all. If that's the case then

"Damnit Kuroha let me go!" Shintaro angrily yells. Non-Konoha loosens his hold but not enough to let Shintaro go free.

_Kuroha?_

Shintaro never ceases to entertain him.

"My apologies Shintaro but I can't let you go just yet." He attentively watches the shut-in's facial expression.

Shintaro grimaces waiting for Kuroha to finish whatever he has to say.

"For this loop I want to try something different." Kuroha explains as if they were teacher and student. His eyes flash towards Shintaro's bed.

 

"Huh? This loop? What are you talking about?" he asks confused by all this new information.

Kuroha just continues to stares smiling. After being ignored Shintaro decides to look where Kuroha was.

 

It takes Shintaro a moment to realize what he's hinting at. His cheeks turn red his head shaking with disapproval.

"There's no way I'm going to d-do that. Especially not with y-y-you." he sputters nervously.

Kuroha cocks his head in confusion.

"You don't want to do it on the bed? How about the floor? Or maybe you'd feel more comfortable on the chair?" Kuroha raises his eyebrow thoughtfully as he patiently waits for Shintaro's answer.

 

"It's none of those. I don't want to have any kind of intimacy with **you**." He made sure the last word was filled with disgust.

 

In response the black android gave him an inhuman looking smile. The shut-in temporarily became frozen in fear. Swiftly he was pushed roughly onto to his bed. Taking advantage of the spilt second before Kuroha closes in on him Shintaro tries to make a break for it.

 

Immediately he was dragged back to the bed by the black android pulling his leg back.

"Tsk tsk did you really think you could run from me?" He flips the younger teen facing up while he hovers over him.

"At the end of the day this was how it was going to end." He grabs Shintaro's wrists binding them together with one hand while placing Shintaro's legs underneath him.

The shut-in uses the leg Kuroha hasn't gotten yet and tries to kick Kuroha off him. It was a pitiful attempt but since he was moving it so fast the black android had a little trouble grabbing it.

Suddenly Shintaro hears a faint hiss and his body stops moving.

 

Kuroha taking advantage of Shintaro's confusion grabs Shintaro's leg gently placing it underneath his knees. Shintaro looks around searching for the source of that hiss he heard.

Looking around he stops at Kuroha and notices something slowly moving inside of Kuroha's shirt. A snake pops out and slithers down seemingly coming closer to him. Shintaro moves his whole body flailing trying to get the snake off him.

Kuroha looks at him and snickers.

"Don't worry Shintaro this little guy has taken quite a liking to you." The snake hissed as if he agreed.

 

"No no get it off get it off!" the shut-in shook his head frantically desperate for a way out of this situation.

 Shintaro shuddered and tightly shut his eyes as he felt the snake pass his legs, stomach, chest, and neck. Even as he was fully clothed it still felt awful.

The snake coiled around his neck lingering longer than necessary obviously liking the fear on Shintaro's face. Finally the snake made his way to his wrists replacing Kuroha's hand and served as handcuffs. Shintaro opened his eyes and stiffened at how close Kuroha was.

 

"Shintaro..." The tone was soft it was almost identical to how Konoha speaks. The black android cups his face and leans down until their noses touch.

Shintaro closes his eyes mentally preparing himself for what's going to happen next.

"Pfff...Hahahaha!" The shut-in opens one eye and sees Kuroha with a hand to his face laughing excitedly. Shintaro opens both eyes watching Kuroha baffled with his sudden laughter.

"Aah I'm sorry but that expression was priceless." Kuroha smiles his teeth showing. The black android's eyes downcast towards Shintaro.

 

"You thought I was going to kiss you. How very sweet of you." Kuroha places a finger on top of Shintaro's parted lips.

"How unfortunate for you I don't partake in _that_ act of kindness. Kissing to me is a sign of affection. Affection requires love." He pauses to see the insulted face of Shintaro. Shintaro turns his face away from Kuroha.

"Any act of love given to the rotten boy would be wasteful. Humans like him are only good for one thing. Do you know what that is?" The yellow eyed snake asked grabbing Shintaro's chin forcing him to make eye contact.

"...what?" The shut-in huffed in annoyance.

 

Unfazed Kuroha bent forward his mouth right next to Shintaro's ear. "A good quick _fuck_."

Steadily Kuroha pulled himself away from the enraged shut-in laughing as Shintaro tries to reach out to punch his face but failing as the snake's hold kept him properly in place.

"Let me go you bastard! You know I would destroy you. That's why you keep binding me trying to hold me back." Shintaro shouts furiously even though he knows what he's saying are full of lies. Kuroha basks in the boy's empty threats and finally rips apart Shintaro's T-shirt. Shintaro shuts his mouth too scared for what's going to happen next.

 

Kuroha places his lips on top of Shintaro's stomach nipping at his skin. Shintaro shivers from the sensation and bites his lips from releasing any sound. The black android sucks and indulges in the area around his belly button.

"...!!" the shut-in inhaled his breath he hates to admit but he could feel himself becoming aroused. Kuroha nibbles at his stomach seeking out his sensitive areas. He dips his tongue into the teen's belly button causing Shintaro to try stretching out his legs.

"S-Stop…" Shintaro felt blood rushing to his crotch. Kuroha hummed in silence using his tongue slowly creating circular motions inside Shintaro's navel. Shintaro unconsciously let his head hang back letting a tiny gasp out but quickly went back to biting his lips shut. The yellow eyed snake became pleased with the increasing sound of the shut-in's shaky pants.

 

Kuroha leaves a trail of bite marks enjoying the twitches he received if he bit too hard. Shintaro shuts his eyes imagining something else was happening. It didn’t work every time he imagined something Kuroha would bite his skin extra hard causing him to snap out of his delusion. Kuroha gradually makes his way down stopping when he reaches his target. Shintaro's eyes flutter open just in time to see Kuroha remove his shorts along with his underwear. The black android waved happily and inserted a finger inside him straight away. Tears pricked out of the young teen's eyes his arousal fading away quickly replaced with pain.

"Wait wait wait!" the shut-in begged as he squirmed in discomfort.

"No." Kuroha shoved his finger inside Shintaro in and out mechanically.

 

"If you're going to do this at least use lube!" Shintaro turned facing his dresser. The black android stopped his ministration looking at where Shintaro was facing.

"I'm fine with taking you dry but I guess I'll make an exception this time." Kuroha looked down at his shoulder a snake appears sliding down and wrapping itself against Shintaro's ankles.

"Just a little precaution." Kuroha gets up and heads over to where Shintaro signaled looking for a small bottle.

 

He made his way back to the bed the snake disappeared instantly. Kuroha placed Shintaro's legs on his lap coating his fingers properly.

"Anything else you require _princess_?" he mocked prodding two fingers against Shintaro's entrance.

"Just be quietttt!" Shintaro hissed out in pain.

 

To be expected Kuroha didn’t waste any time thrusting his fingers back inside him. It doesn’t hurt as much as before but it still stings and burns. Kuroha starts a leisurely pace but that quickly turned fast and rough. With every sharp breath of intake Shintaro makes Kuroha makes sure to use a bit more force.

"Damn all those noises you're making just makes me want to fuck you already." The shut-in just glares disgusted. Kuroha eyes the shut-in up and down.

 

Shintaro grits his teeth as Kuroha's fingers relentlessly go deeper and deeper.

"…fuck." The shut-in can already feel himself starting to lose his composure.

Suddenly Shintaro feels something cold wrap around his cock.

"No need to be so tense okay?" Kuroha starts stroking Shintaro's cock his grip firm. His hand was so cold Shintaro's half-erection almost immediately withered. Unfortunately Kuroha was too skilled he easily brought Shintaro's half flaccid dick back easily. "…haaa." Shintaro pants his cheeks turning red.

 

The dark android strokes faster and inserts a third finger. "Ahaha I always knew you were a masochist." He laughs as Shintaro tries to bite his lips shut.

"I-I'm not a masochisttt." The shut-in shudders from the pleasure passing through his body. Kuroha shoves his third finger further accidently rubbing against something. "Aaaah~" Shintaro wraps his legs around Kuroha's hips trying to match with his pace. "How cute." He keeps aiming for that spot while he keeps pumping Shintaro's cock.

 

"Kuroha…!" Shintaro starts leaking out his drool. The dark android releases the snake clinging on Shintaro's wrists. Right away the shut-in grabs onto to his shoulders desperate for some stability. Shintaro can feel his release almost about to burst.

"It's such a shame there isn't a mirror in your room. I would have loved to have shown you just how disgusting you look right now." Shintaro can barely register the words spoken to him. He bites hard on Kuroha's shoulder muffing his cry as he came. Shintaro flops down on his bed too tired to do anything. The sound of clothes falling fills the room and he faintly feels hands on his legs.

 

 "I hope you didn’t think it was over. This is just the beginning after all." The shut-in blankly looks over to see Kuroha spreading his legs and feels something hard enter him. Shintaro dimly wraps his arms around Kuroha's neck. He can feel himself throbbing in pain.

 

"Shintaro always has the best expressions."

 

Kuroha laughs thrusting faster. Shintaro clings onto the dark android digging his nails down his back.

 

He closes his eyes praying that this is all a dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago. I ended up writing so much I just wanted to end it already. I knew Shintaro was the type of person to spend alot time on imageboards just shitposting atleast that was one of the good things to come out of the anime. Subtle Gintama reference tossed in there.


	2. Yes your highness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one Shintaro is a prince and Konoha is his personal attendant. They're really close and one day while Konoha is doing chores he gets corrupted by a cursed item. All his hidden and dark feelings manifest into Kuroha. Warnings for drug uses

The hands pressed against Shintaro's skin are freezing. It's as if the person had buried their bare hands in the snow until they were stricken with frostbite. The coolness of those hands is very much appreciated as Shintaro's entire body feels like it's on fire. It was autumn there's no reason for it to be so hot. _If that was true then why was he feeling so sweaty and sticky? Did he mix up his seasons and not realize it was summer instead?_

Shintaro tries recalling but he can't. All his thoughts and memories are foggy and distorted.

 

No matter how much he focused the result was the same. Empty. After a while of trying to remember Shintaro was hit by an intense headache. He put a hand against his forehead but it was swatted away by those pale cool hands. The hands gently press against his cheeks and he leans into them moaning softly from how nice they felt.

Pleased the frozen hands began pressing against different parts of his face. This wasn’t working. With each touch he felt colder and was freed from the cursed heat but as soon the hands went somewhere else the fresh coolness he felt dissolved quickly leaving him hotter than before.

 

Moments pass and the pale hands retract themselves from Shintaro.

"No I'm still too hot." Shintaro whined his voice dry and scratchy. He weakly reaches out for them frustrated. A chuckle echoes throughout the throne room. One hand softly lowers his outstretched arm while the other grabs his chin forcing him to look up.

"Ah don’t worry my dear like I told you earlier I'm going to take _very_ good care of you." The voice was deeper than anything he's heard but something about its tone struck Shintaro with familiarity. _Where had he heard it before?_

 

Shintaro tries to get a better look at the stranger but his vision begins to blur. Smudges of black and yellow is all he can process. Upset the prince shifts in his chair stopping midway noticing how heavy his body feels. _What was happening to him? Why are all his senses becoming dull?_

Once more he tries to move but he could barely move his arms. _Was being comfy really worth all this effort?_

Shintaro tried thinking but stopped as soon as the headache came back. The pale hands push him further back into the throne.

"Relax and leave everything to _me_."

 

Shintaro jolted as cool air began to swarm at his unbuttoned collar. He remains perfectly still as he's being undressed enjoying how the air hits his hot flesh. All the layers and layers of clothing he had to show off his status fall to the floor without any noise. No wonder he's so hot he had so many unnecessary clothing on him. The prince sighs contently at his new sudden freshness.

Suddenly Shintaro's head feels lighter and he realizes something has been removed from him. He blinks and right in front of him is a blurred shiny yellow with other tiny colors he can't make out.

 

"This won't be needed anymore." His ears are pierced with a quick deafening sound of gold breaking as his crown splits into two. Like he was broken from a daze Shintaro's eyes widen as all his senses return. Memories of his life in the castle and his personal white haired attendant flash before him. Shintaro felt his hot tears fall down his face as he continues to silently cry. He cries more once a hand caresses his cheek tenderly. His tears are wiped away with soft kisses. His white haired personal attendant petting his head popped into his mind.

 

"Don’t cry now _darling_ we're just getting to the good part." Kuroha's hot breath tickles against Shintaro's ear. The prince turns his head forward finally catching a glimpse of this stranger. Immediately a tasteless liquid is forced down his throat. Shintaro's eyes droop down returning back into an empty husk. Kuroha placed one chaste kiss on the prince's lips while removing the prince's trousers at the same time. Shintaro shivered as his body was now completely naked.

 

The yellow eyed attendant moved Shintaro's bangs to the side affectionately.

"Look at me Shintaro." His voice was intimidating and commanding making it easier for his words to sink inside his target.

 

Kuroha could see Shintaro's empty eyes stare into his own. Proud he pets the prince's head just the way he likes it. He has memories of petting Shintaro's hair even though this was the first time he's done it. The yellow eyed attendant rubs his thumb against Shintaro's lips enjoying how soft they feel. He lets his thumb slip inside Shintaro's mouth still not breaking eye contact.

 

"I want these fingers wet and shiny. Can you do that?" the prince grabbed his attendant's wrist staring at the hand blankly before doing what he was asked. He sucks hard on Kuroha's thumb swirling his tongue against it. Shintaro slurps and swallows his saliva that starts to overflow.

 

He repeats this with all fingers until each one is fully coated and Kuroha hums with satisfaction. A thin line of saliva breaks apart as Kuroha removes his pinky from Shintaro's mouth. Kuroha giggles at how spaced out Shintaro looks enjoying that wonderful expression. He was worried he didn’t put enough drugs in the prince's drink but it looks like he worried for nothing.

"Alright Shintaro spread your legs for me." Right away the prince opened his legs and spread them as far as he could. Kuroha took a moment to burn this scene into his memory. A minute later Shintaro's legs start to shake Kuroha softly strokes his prince's legs.

"Now to fulfill my promise."

 

Gently Kuroha lets one finger slip inside his beloved prince. Shintaro sucks in a breath relaxing as the finger continues to move inside him. The pace Kuroha makes is slow but steady.

"It stingss." Shintaro's body feels like it's on fire again.

"Don’t fret Shintaro I'll make you feel good soon." Kuroha smiles at his prince. Once he reached a suitable pace Kuroha slips another finger thrusting his fingers faster encouraged by his prince's unsteady pants. There's something about Kuroha's touch that makes Shintaro feel even more dizzy and delirious than he already feels.

 

The fingers go deeper in him making Shintaro feel full. The pace increases and he feels a finger brush against something very sensitive.

"…Haah!" The prince's eyes automatically close while his hips thrust upwards.

"So that’s where it's at." His attendant mumbles to himself. Immediately after the spot is hit over and over Kuroha enters a third finger. Unconsciously Shintaro lets his head go back unaware of how loud his voice has become.

 

"Aaah it's so good! Don’t stop I want more…" Shintaro moans shamelessly. He can already feel his release building up.

"Does this feel good?" Kuroha asks wiping the drool off Shintaro's mouth.

 

"Yess it feels soo good!" the prince whines out. With that said Kuroha relentlessly keeps aiming for that spot making Shintaro cling onto him clawing his back frantically.

"Please Konoha. I need more!" The prince breathes against Kuroha's ear.

 

Immediately Kuroha stops everything pulling his prince's hair upwards. He leans forward enough their foreheads touch. The yellow eyed attendant stares directly into Shintaro's dilated black eyes. The hand on his hair vanishes but instantly wraps around his neck.

"Tsk tsk thinking about someone else when _I'm_ the one making you feel this way." 

 

Kuroha' lightly' squeezes Shintaro's throat.

"I'm…sorry…!" The prince coughs uncontrollably trying to pull the hand from his throat. When Shintaro's face becomes quite an unhealthy color Kuroha removes his hand still fuming inside. He waits impatiently for Shintaro to recover and realizes just how cute Shintaro looks in pain.

_Maybe he should be rougher in the future?_

 

He loves his prince dearly and would do anything for him but seeing him in pain stirred something up. After he recovers Shintaro apologizes profoundly. Kuroha strokes Shintaro's face ignoring the slight twitch the prince made.

"It's all right. I never did tell you my name." He pauses to think of a name.

 

"Kuroha."

"My name is Kuroha." The attendant smiles a bit.

 

This was a fine name for himself. Kuroha takes another look at the prince before deciding what to do now. Shintaro is probably afraid and disgusted with him right now. He should leave and try this again another day. 

 

"Umm Kuroha?" Shintaro hesitantly calls out. Right away Kuroha feels his whole body tense. The way Shintaro says his name makes him feel so warm and fuzzy.

 

"Yes **your royal highness?** " Kuroha purrs out the last word. Shintaro casts his eyes down fumbling his fingers. 

"Are we going to continue? Because I still want to…" he mumbles towards the end.

 

It takes Kuroha less than five seconds to fully undress and he kisses Shintaro. It's sloppy and really wet but he doesn’t mind this just proves he was probably Shintaro's first kiss. Kuroha spreads Shintaro's legs giving him one more kiss before he thrusts inside him.

"AH!" Shintaro cries out in half pain and ecstasy his body shakes at the feeling of Kuroha's cock in him. His prince is warm and tight better than he imagined. Kuroha waits for Shintaro to relax before he buries himself back in.

 

It hurts not as much when he was being choked but it still hurts. The prince clenches his teeth while Kuroha starts going faster. Slowly the pain fades with each thrust. His attendant kisses him again making his body feel hot once more. Kuroha's rough and fast and the prince can feel nails dig into his skin.

Shintaro shuts his eyes holding on to the armrest for stability. Kuroha bites his shoulder and Shintaro moans loud overwhelmed by intense pleasure rapidly surging through his body.

"K-Kuroha!"

 

Shintaro can feel Kuroha's cock reach deeper and deeper inside him. The prince wraps his legs around his attendant's waist desperate for more pleasure.

"You like this?" Kuroha teases thrusting harder. The prince nods not trusting his voice to answer.

"Then you'll love this." Shintaro's mouth hangs open while his hips buck against Kuroha's dick desperately.

 

"Aaaaanh!" Kuroha repeatedly hits Shintaro's prostate enjoying how lewd the prince's moans became.

"Haaaa Kuroha this is amazing!" Shintaro's voice turns high pitched.

 

Kuroha digs his nails in deeper eager to make his prince feel as good as possible. Finally the wish he's been dreaming of has come true.

"Let me hear your voice more." The attendant thrusts in the prince's special spot harder. Shintaro's body starts to quiver.

"Kuroha! Kuroha! Kuroha!" the prince yells his throat starts to burn. Shintaro let's go of the armrest and immediately wraps his around Kuroha's neck.

"Kuroha I-I-I'm gonna…" the prince tries to explain but he can barely get the words out.

 

The yellow eyed attendant knew right away what the prince was hinting.

"Go ahead I won't stop you." He roughly kisses the prince burying himself in the prince with all his remaining energy faster.

"Aaaaaah Kuroha more!" Shintaro moans with his drool leaking everywhere. A few more thrusts and Shintaro came with a harsh cry.

 

Soon after Kuroha cums deep inside him. After a moment of rest Kuroha gets up and cleans himself off. Once he's finished he takes a look at Shintaro. The prince lies on the floor looking completely debauched.

 

A feeling of happiness starts to overflow inside him. Kuroha walks over wiping off some of the juices on his prince before he sets him back on the throne. Weakly Shintaro reaches for his hand. He silently pushes it away kissing Shintaro's forehead.

 

"Go to sleep your royal highness. Tomorrow you'll be very busy." Kuroha walks away before he sees Shintaro nodding his head and drifting off to sleep.

 

Kuroha should have corrected himself. Tomorrow will be busy for him. He has to make sure the castle is completely empty before his dream life with Shintaro truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I had so many ideas I wanted to do but couldn't execute them properly so sorry if this ended up a little confusing. I can't write endings to save my life.


	3. Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just really wanted to write Shintaro abuse and Kuroha just fucking him casually. That's really what this chapter is.

Shintaro falls face forward as he's yanked from his collar. He trembles as his back is given strict swift blows. His white back turned into a field of red. Shintaro stumbles on his feet as he's forced up with his hair.

He shakes when he sees a hand ready to strike. His vision turns white for a split second but that’s quickly replaced by the burning sting he feels on his cheek.

 

The grasp on his hair tightens causing him gasp out in pain. A firm hand grabs his mouth squeezing his cheeks increasing its pressure with every second. After a few seconds the hand on his mouth releases itself but the one on his hair still remains.

"Ah Ah Ah how many times have I told you not to touch my belongings?" Kuroha looks in Shintaro's eyes disgusted with him.

"I-I-I'm sorry but it just fell and I just wanted to pick it back up." The NEET mutters apologetically wincing as the grip on his hair tightens.

 

"That was unnecessary. This wasn’t the only time you messed up. All this week you’ve been messing up." Kuroha shoves the NEET on the ground unbuckling his pants. Shintaro coughs from the harsh impact. Kuroha grabs Shintaro from his hair once again and thrusts right into his mouth.

"At least this is the only thing you never fail at. Try to make up for your past failures." He thrusts back into Shintaro's mouth again.

Hot tears leak out from the corner of the NEET's eyes as he tries not to choke. He opens his mouth as wide as he can placing his hands on the sides of Kuroha's hips. The dark android's pace is relentless making sure Shintaro can't have a second to relax.

Shintaro forces his throat to relax while keeping up with Kuroha's thrusts. He can feel his salvia drip down his chin. It's getting hard to breathe but he keeps perfectly still.

Kuroha starts fucking his throat harder and harder Shintaro's vision is blurred by his tears. He had to force every fiber of his being not to choke. Kuroha moans openly complimenting how nice the NEET's throat feels. A few more hard plunges inside the NEET's mouth and he tells Shintaro that he's about to burst.

 

The NEET can't even pull his head away as Kuroha keeps him in place with the steel grip on his hair. With one final thrust he came deep inside Shintaro's throat pulling Shintaro closer ignoring how Shintaro struggles. When he finishes he lets go of Shintaro watching as the NEET coughs loudly cum trailing down his mouth. Shintaro rubs his throat trying to soothe it while he scoops up the leftover cum lapping it up.

 

"Hmm not too bad and you _actually_ behaved yourself. I guess I'll give you a little reward." He signals for the NEET to turn around and get in position. Timidly Shintaro obeys getting on his hands and knees.

Kuroha digs his nails deep inside the Shintaro's hips before he looms over him. "Of course this is still a punishment so I won't bother with prepping you." With that said Kuroha roughly thrusts inside Shintaro making sure it hurts him. Shintaro clenches his teeth pressing his nails into the floor. It hurts. It hurts so badly but Shintaro is used to pain he'll just endure it until its starts feeling good.

 

Kuroha's so strong Shintaro feels like his body is falling apart. In spite of all of this he can feel his erection dripping. The dark android goes faster his nails sinking deeper inside Shintaro's hips. To make it easier for himself the NEET lays his head on the floor free from forcing his head up.

Kuroha plunges deeper and that’s when Shintaro's body is overcome with pleasure.

"…!" the NEET gasps shutting his eyes. Kuroha sighed he was enjoying the painful grunts Shintaro was making but alas all good things come to an end. Kuroha continued aiming for that spot while Shintaro moans loudly drool leaking from his mouth.

 

"K-Kurohaa…! I-I can't!" Shintaro whines aloud.

"Hmm you can't what?" Kuroha teases while he uses one hand to stroke Shintaro's cock.

"I-I'm gonna-" the NEET scratches the floor in a frenzy.

"Pfff already? Well whatever hurry it up." Kuroha pumps him faster and only stops when Shintaro finally finishes with a quick cry.

 

It only a few seconds after him that Kuroha came as well. Immediately he gets up and cleans himself off and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he comes out and fully dressed Shintaro is still in the same spot with his face spaced out.

 

Kuroha sighs and goes to make himself some coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised how short this one ended up being. I usually end writing more than 1k. The item Shintaro grabbed was the TV control. Damn Kuroha is such douche.


	4. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro ends up being captured by Kuroha and kept prisoner for a very long time. Suddenly Kuroha offers him a deal. He can be free if Shintaro can resist him one last time.

Shintaro's eyes flutter open towards the window. Its pitch black outside. Shintaro shivers a bit.

Nighttime means he's coming to visit him. He stares at the moon its half filled presence gives him a bit of comfort. After all it's the only source of light he has right now. Every day since he's been put in this room he has a daily ritual.

 

Shintaro would try to break free from the restraints binding his hands and feet together and try to run away. It never worked and would leave him with horrible rope burns but with hope that he'll escape it’s a price worth paying for. In the midst of his routine he could hear familiar footsteps.

 

_He's here already?_   Fueled with panic he starts thrashing hoping the ropes would slip off. Each footstep made him try harder and harder. It suddenly became quiet and he froze. This was unlike him. He would always barge in and laugh as his pitiful attempt of escape. Shintaro was momentarily filled with worry but quickly pushed that away.

_Why should he care?_ After all it was that guy's fault he was trapped here and tortured on a daily basis.

 

Somewhere deep inside he knew it was because he bears an eerie resemblance to his friend. _What was his friend's name again?_ He knew it ended with an 'a'. He thought about it really hard. Moments later a name flashed into his mind.

"Oh yeah Ha-" the name begins to leave his lips but never leaves as the door opens with a loud THUD.

 

"Hey Shintaro~" Kuroha closes the door behind him and takes a moment to look at his prisoner. The red jersey teen turns his head away annoyed that he forgot the name of his friend.

_Damn it he did that on purpose._ He sighs looking at the window again wishing that today would hurry up and end.

 

"I've noticed that you always look out the window before we start. You know I've offered to let you go outside countless times but you always refuse it." Kuroha shrugs his shoulders wearing a small smile.

 

"I'm not going to wear a dog collar and let you parade me around town!" Shintaro whips his head back yelling as his cheeks flush.

 

"What a small price to pay for some _freedom_. You humans have always fought and died for freedom right? It would benefit the both of us if you agreed." The yellow eyed snake moves slowly towards Shintaro.

 

"I doubt you receive much exercise from your pointless endeavors of escape." He crouches down hovering over jersey-wearing teen.

"You probably do get a workout from our activities though." He winks enjoying the look of disgust on Shintaro's face.

"Well you can keep that stupid deal and go straight to hell." Shintaro's face hardens staring straight into Kuroha's eyes.

 

He quickly turned away he couldn’t handle the crazy look in Kuroha's eyes. That was the one thing he hasn’t gotten used to. The reality that he's forced in here and not knowing what happened to the rest of the Mekakushi-dan. He only ever obtains giggles or rhetorical questions back when he asks about them.

 

_Ugh just what happened to everyone?_ A moment later the red jersey teen feels a faint sting on his left cheek.

"Hoooh lately your reactions have gotten slower." The yellow eyed snake untied Shintaro with raised eyebrows.

"Not that I mind it makes your expressions more genuine." He rubs Shintaro's legs up and down. The jersey wearing teen stays perfectly still. He understands from last time making a break for it isn't a smart move.

 

He looks at his right leg. His bruises still haven't faded away yet. He still feels rage from being slapped earlier. The day when he escapes will probably be one of his greatest achievements. Shintaro feels a bit cold as his shorts and underwear are dragged off of him.

He properly keeps his mouth shut. He's still sore from last week. The happier Kuroha is the faster he can go back to his self-loathing and sleep.

 

Shintaro raises his arms helping Kuroha remove his torn up bloodied t-shirt.

"Suck." Kuroha shoves his fingers in the younger teen's face. Shintaro hesitates but quickly obeys. Today really was his lucky day. Saliva wasn’t the best lube but it beats being taken dry any day.

He could feel a hungry stare piercing into him. Trying his best to ignore Kuroha's predatory stare Shintaro focused on swirling his tongue around each finger.

When he finished one he made sure to give it one last short hard suck before moving on to the next one.

 

He slowly took his time making sure Kuroha grew impatient. He enjoyed the low groan from yellow eyed snake. Saliva began to drip down from his chin. A 'pop' sound filled the air and he sucked in a quick breath.

Kuroha lifts one of Shintaro's legs and places it on top of his shoulder. He snaps his fingers wanting Shintaro's attention.

 

Unwillingly Shintaro opens his eyes to see Kuroha smiling down on him. His legs were spread wide and he was already half hard. Unfortunately Kuroha noticed and pointed it out.

"My my I haven't even done anything yet and look." He firmly grabs the head of Shintaro's cock massaging it a little. 

 

"Aw look you're dripping too." He swipes the tiny bit of precum off mildly amused. The red jersey teen feels shame bubble in his stomach but anticipation pumps in his veins.

"Just hurry up it asshole." He was not in the mood for any more games.

Immediately he felt a piercing pain from his lower half. Shintaro grinded his teeth trying to ease the pain.

"So eager today aren't you _Shin?"_ Shintaro gave him a quick glare before he hissed out in pain. Fingers reached deeper inside him. It stings so much but the pain is duller compared to the first time they’ve done this.

 

With Kuroha's giggling it makes it even harder for him to block this out. Kuroha shoves his fingers faster almost mechanically. Shintaro shuts his eyes letting the pain and pleasure slowly mix together. Suddenly Kuroha stops leaving Shintaro feeling fairly empty and somewhat frustrated.

"W-What's wrong? Don’t tell me you had a change of heart and decided to let me go?" the red jersey teen asks half joking but half serious. The yellow eyed snake shoots him a frown of annoyance before sighing.

 

"I'm starting to get a bit bored. Sure fucking you and having you moan my name is nice and all but I want to do something different." Kuroha sighs again before he rests his chin on his cleaner hand. From the moment he walked in on him today Shintaro knew today was going to be a bit different but he didn’t expect this. He hates to admit but he too was getting used to this routine they had.

 

"Well if you want something new why don’t you just let me go it'll be a good experience for the both of us?" Shintaro tells him again hoping he'll get a real answer from him. Kuroha ignores him still thinking of what to do. He quickly found one because Shintaro could almost see the light bulb light on top of his head.

 

"I have a good idea Shintaro. I'll let you go and I'll tell you what happened to your losers friends if…" he pauses watching the jersey wearing teen's face turn incredulous.

"…If what?" Shintaro asks once Kuroha didn’t continue. Kuroha gives him a big smile.

"If you don’t give in and beg me to let you cum you're free. Of course when you fail in return you're staying here and I'll still let you _try_ to escape because after all seeing Shintaro trying so hard and fail is something I can't get enough of." Kuroha shoves his fingers back in immediately hitting Shintaro's prostate.

 

"Y-Y-You're cheating!" the red jersey teen stutters upset.

"All you got to do is endure and you're free. **Come on** don’t keep your friends waiting for you." The yellow eyed snake keeps hitting Shintaro's spot making Shintaro gasp and quiver.

Shintaro keeps trying to push away the pleasure quickly building up inside him. He tries seeing his friends as a motivator but Kuroha's fingers make it almost impossible for him to focus.

 

"Kurohaaa!" Shintaro lets out a moan but covers it with both his hands.

 

"How pathetic. Don’t tell me you're not taking this seriously because it would be such a shame to waste this opportunity." Kuroha mocks thrusting his fingers harder. Shintaro wants to fight back and say something to him but he feels what will come out his mouth won't be words.

It feels too good. This whole thing feels way more good than it should. He just wants his won release right now. The intense desire quickly races through his body but a tiny fraction of him still clings on to not do it.

 

_Is he really going to let me go?_

_He was probably just egging me on the whole time._

_So it's okay to just let it out now?_

_But what if he does?_

_Ah I just don’t know._

 

He could feel his release ready to burst any second now. Then Kuroha stops but his fingers still inside him.

"Hmm I thought you were going to crack at any moment for a while. But I guess you proved me wrong. Well a deal is a deal." Kuroha very very slowly withdraws his fingers.

 

"No wait I'm almost there. Please don’t stop." Shintaro begs looking at Kuroha through his tunnel vision.

Kuroha tries to suppress the smile forming on his face. "Oh what's this? Are you begging me Shintaro?" Kuroha questions with mocked surprise. Shintaro nods his head urgently.

 

"I don’t know about your answer. I have to hear your voice to truly know." Shintaro sighs frustrated.

 

"Please please let me cum Kuroha! I need it I want it! I want to cum so bad I don’t care about that stupid deal we made earlier!" Shintaro moves his hips desperate for his touch. Kuroha looks him straight in the eyes before he moves his fingers again. Shintaro came with a sharp cry tears and drool leaking from his face. He was barely aware of the words Kuroha was speaking to him.

 

 

**"…dead."** This was the only word he managed to sort out before Shintaro blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being written before Shintaro's power ended up being revealed. So the forgetting Haruka doesn't make that much sense. I like to think he keeps those memories buried so it doesn't hurt him like it does in route xx.


	5. Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a pretty long time since I last updated this. Sorry during that time I just completely lost interest in Kagerou Project. I don't know how but I just felt no attachment to it after a while. My writing for KP deteriorated and I lacked motivation. I was going to just change this to complete but I felt bad ending it without a little something. So here I'll post some parts of all my unfinished KP fics for those who waited for some continuation for this fic. Nothing here is completed its all just finished work.

**Story 1** _xxshin/kuroha_

 

Shintaro continues to stare at him not pleased with his response. The stranger laughs a little before speaking again.

"If you're that desperate for an answer…call me Kuroha." Kuroha lies down on Shintaro's bed. Shintaro watches and is amazed how Kuroha just falls asleep on his bed.

First things first he reaches for his phone and begins dialing 911. As soon as he finishes inputting the final 1 a loud bang attacks his ears and his phone is suddenly on the floor.

 

He blinks once and his cellphone with a huge hole in the middle and a cracked screen stays silent on the ground. Slowly he turns back and sees an amused Kuroha with his gun still out.

"What the hell?!" Shintaro yells at the laidback stranger. Kuroha tilts his head to the side.

"Do you know how much I'm going to have to pay for a new phone?" the NEET picks up his cellphone dusting it off. He inspects it a bit before throwing it across the room. Kuroha watches Shintaro sigh in annoyance.

 

"Heh. You're not scared? I could kill you at any moment." He taunts while playing with the gun in his hand.

Shintaro takes one look at him and sneers.

"If you really wanted to kill me we wouldn’t be having this conversation." Kuroha could feel his face light up.

"Yes you're right. You're exactly right." He puts his gun away never breaking eye contact with Shintaro.

"So what do you want?" Shintaro sits back on his computer chair facing Kuroha irritated.

"Believe it or not I've come here to help you."

 

Shintaro's irritated expression remained the same.

"No need to look so shocked. I just wanna help you Shin."

"First don’t call me Shin. Secondly what's your endgame?" the NEET rocks his chair back and forth.

"Endgame?" the yellow eyed stranger pretends to look puzzled.

"Why do you want to 'help' me? Why do I need your help? What do you get out of it?" Shintaro spews out questions staring straight in Kuroha's eyes.

 

**Story 2**

 

"No. No way." Shintaro says looking up at the item between Kuroha's hands.

"Come on Shintaro just once?" Kuroha tries catching up to Shintaro who was already walking away. Shintaro rolls his eyes shaking his head angry.

"Hey you might actually like it." Kuroha moves the item around making sure Shintaro saw it from both sides.

Shintaro gives him a glare that composes of _you're joking right?_

 

 Kuroha steps in front of Shintaro showing off the dress once more.

"You know how persistent I can be. We all know there's only one way I'll shut up." The NEET gives him another harsh glare before sighing.

He throws his arms up in the air.

"Okay fine. I'll wear it. Happy?" Shintaro angrily grabs the frilly pink dress and storms off to the bathroom.  

 

**Story 3**

Kuroha's kisses were soft. This wasn’t the usual forceful harsh open mouthed that Shintaro is used to. For once Kuroha was gentle and before he knew Shintaro was kissing him back.

Their lips pressed against each other's carefully as if they both worried about hurting the other. Shintaro wrapped his arms around Kuroha's neck while Kuroha swiftly pushed Shintaro onto the bed kissing the NEET's neck.

 

**Story 4**

 It's warm. Kuroha's hands brushing against his cheeks are warm. Shintaro turns his head away embarrassed by Kuroha's stare.

"There's no need to be shy Shintaro. You're so cute after all." Kuroha rubs Shintaro's head.

"C-Cute? Me? No no there's no way that’s true." Shintaro waved his arms in disbelief. Kuroha kissed his forehead.

"The cutest."

The NEET's face flushed with no comeback. The yellow eyed snake slid a finger down Shintaro's chest moving it slowly stopping at his nipple. Immediately the two lock eyes.

"You wanna do it again?" Shintaro whispered avoiding looking directly into Kuroha's face.

"Hmm what do you want to do?" Kuroha asks nonchalantly pinching Shintaro's nipple.

"I'm fine either way…"

 

**Story 5**

It felt like all the nerves in his body were crying out for help. Intense pain surged throughout his whole body. Even as he tried to twist and turn his body to temporarily get away from the pain it was useless. The restraints continued to do their job properly and made sure he couldn’t move an inch.

Shintaro opened his eyes wide full of panic.

"Ah good morning." A simple morning greeting that usually wouldn’t seem out of place unless of course you were in Shintaro's shoes. He grits his teeth he wouldn’t give him the joy of hearing him scream not this time at least.

 

"Humans sure are high maintenance." Kuroha drapes his nails up and down Shintaro's spine.

"They need food, water, and 7 hours of sleep every day." He digs his nails deeper into the fresh wounds he made minutes ago. Shintaro shuts his eyes blocking out everything Kuroha is telling him.

"Oh and how can I forget the most important part?" Kuroha reaches out to pat Shintaro's cheek making sure blood is wiped on Shintaro's face.

"Plenty amount of **tender love** and **care**." The yellow eyed snake laughs as Shintaro's face shifts in disgust.  

 

"It’s been quite a while since the last time we had some real fun." Kuroha lightly drums his fingertips on the front of Shintaro's zipper. The chains rustle as Shintaro shakes his head no no not again. Whether or not he heard the NEET's pleas Kuroha placed a hand on top of Shintaro's head.

"Look at you so eager huh?" he received a mix glare of fear and hate.

 

**Story 6**

The touch on his hand is cold but once it fades it turns into wondrous warmth. It slithers starting from his hand up his arm and down his neck. Shintaro stays still just waiting for it to get bored. Apparently he had different plans as another similar feeling attacked his left side.

Suddenly more and more appeared and before he knew it he was covered in snakes. Freaking out wouldn’t do any good and he knows that but despite that he could hear himself screaming out in fear.

 

A unison of hissing mocked almost as if they're laughing at him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this they had a deal. Then again Shintaro knew that he probably wasn’t going to keep his side of bargain either way. More and more snakes try to find their way inside Shintaro's clothing causing him to scream even louder as he's unable to even move as a few snakes took the liberty to bind his arms and legs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to complete one of these but the more I did the worse it started to get. I most likely won't write any more KP fics. I hope you liked reading these short things. Sorry for the incompleteness.


End file.
